csofandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS F1
The FAMAS F1 or Clarion 5.56 in game is an assault rifle exclusive to Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The FAMAS F1 is a bullpup-style assault rifle which is fed with 25 rounds of 5.56mm NATO. It became the French Army's standard service rifle in the 1970s. This rifle is cheap, stable and accurate. It can be triggered to three-round burst fire mode. Advantages *Cheap ($2250) *Able to fire in three-round burst *Quite high rate of fire *High accuracy *Low recoil *Light weight (4%) Disadvantages *Lower magazine capacity than most assault rifles *Lower rate of fire in burst fire mode *Purchasable by Counter-Terrorists only Tactics using FAMAS Normal matches *Use full-auto mode in close battle and burst-fire mode for long range battle. *Always reload when you have free time as its magazine size is designed for 1 on 1 battle only. *Aim for chest as its spray pattern is straight upward which can end enemy with headshot. Team Deathmatch/Deathmatch *Use burst-fire mode in medium-to-large maps. *Burst-fire mode serves lower recoil. This is good to score a headshot when an enemy pops his/her head out of nowhere in long range because its upward stray pattern. *Firing in full automatic while running makes this gun really inaccurate. *A little strafe or mouse control while firing in automatic will give a chance to score a headshot because its upward spray pattern. *Frequent reload is needed due to low magazine size. *In Deathmatch modes, firing in automatic is fully recommended since players keep respawning in different places. Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, a 25 rounds FAMAS can deals 650 ~ 1300 damages to zombies. Normal zombie is recommended as a target if you are using this rifle. *Switch to secondary weapon when facing a berserk Normal Zombie because it has low stun power. *If a player attempts a headshot with this rifle. It is recommended when encountering Deimos, Ganymede, Stamper, and Heavy zombie due to their big heads but keep an eye on the remaining bullets and the distance. Zombie Scenario *Zombie Scenario starts with $7500 as default dollar (Normal). If a player purchases a FAMAS, the player will uses $2250, giving the balance of $5300. The ammunition spent for the FAMAS reaches $1200 for 600 rounds, making the dollar left $4100. The dollar left can be used for Kevlar and Helmet or HE Grenade or pistol ammunition or health and attack power upgrade or just keep it for later use. *Always upgrade "Attack Power" after buying this weapon if a player less care to his/her health. This weapon is also the hard one to attempt a piercing technique when encountering a crowd of zombies. So, upgrading "Attack Power" will increase the chance to pierce a crowd of zombies. *Attempting a burst-fire mode is not recommended due to the unlimited respawn of zombies. Fighting a boss is almost a necessary one with this weapon. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GIGN. Comparison to Galil Positive *More accurate (+13%) *Can be fired in 3-burst fire Neutral *Same damage (26) *Same recoil (18%) *Same speed reduction (-4%) Negative *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *More expensive (+$225) *Lower magazine size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.4 seconds) Variants L85A2= :Main article: L85A2. Level restrict version of FAMAS. ;Advantages *Lighter (-5%) *No level restriction ;Disadvantages *Less accurate (-1%) *Lower magazine size (-5) |-| Battle FAMAS= A variant of FAMAS that can be obtained from Letter Find event. ;Advantages *Higher damage (+1) ;Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+2%) |-| Gallery Famas F1= famas viewmodel.png|View model famas worldmodel.png|World model famas shopmodel.png|Shop model famas hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Famas_desc.png|FAMAS can be fired in three-round burst Gign famas.jpg|A GIGN operative with an FAMAS Dm suzhou 20120806 1603020.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Dm suzhou 20130824 1009520.jpg|Ditto, Drawing File:Dm_suzhou_20130824_1010010.jpg|Reloading phase 1, ejecting empty magazine File:DM_industry2_20130824_1019450.jpg|phase 2, inserting new magazine File:Dm_suzhou_20130824_1010021.jpg|Final phase, cocking the trigger Firing sound Ditto, three-round burst Reload sound Draw sound Did you like to use this weapon? Yes No |-| Battle FAMAS= File:Famasb_poster_kr.png famasbattle_wm.png|World model famasbattle_vm.png|View model bfamas-spr.PNG|HUD Icon |-| Trivia *This weapon cannot fire underwater. *The "Clarion" term means trumpet in France. *The FAMAS was once used to be an underrated gun in-game until some players had found its deadly potential on the tri-burst mode. *This weapons model is taken from original Counter-Strike. External links *FAMAS at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:French weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Terror weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities